


Check The Weather

by Rosswritesalot



Category: Goons (Podcast), Shameless (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosswritesalot/pseuds/Rosswritesalot
Summary: "Here baby, take my jacket." Matt drapes his leather jacket across Shaun's shoulders and the boy can't help but fight back tears. This is his Matt. The Matt who sacrifices everything for him, and makes sure that he is always comfortable, no matter what else is going on. His Matt who loves him unconditionally and brings light into his life. His Matt.
Relationships: Matt | BlargMyShnoople/Shaun | Dergie
Kudos: 9





	Check The Weather

It was cold, and fall couldn't have come at a better time. Matt's plane had landed earlier that day and Shaun couldn't wait to bring out the surprise. He was nervous, of course expectedly so when something like this was going to happen. 

Matt barely had time to change to warm walking clothes before Shaun was dragging him out the door, excited grin on his face. 

"Where are we going?" Matt asked, chuckling at the noises of excitement and rambling about how happy Shaun was to be seeing him again. 

"The park! The one you saw last time you were here! I found this amazing spot just above a river and the leaves are falling and it's /so/ pretty matt you wont believe it! We gotta make it there before the sun sets!" Shaun knows he is rambling, but Matt has long since helped him get past the fear of feeling annoying for it. He knows Matt doesn't mind. 

"Why do we have to be there by then?" Matt asks while intertwining his hand with Shaun's. 

"Because you have to see the way the sun hits the trees." Shaun doesn't look at Matt when he says this. He can never bear to lie to the man. Even about something like this. 

The boys laugh and talk as they walk through woods along paths worn by many people and pets alike. Shaun watches Matt with a smile on his face as the boy looks around at everything with a sense of awe and wonder. He can only hope he chose a good place to do this. 

Shaun begins shaking a bit when he sees the Gazebo in the distance, standing out against the beautiful dying trees flawlessly. 

"Are you cold?" Matt asks, pulling Shaun in for a moment. The boy just nods, not trusting himself to pull a convincing lie. 

"Here baby, take my jacket." Matt drapes his leather jacket across Shaun's shoulders and the boy can't help but fight back tears. This is his Matt. The Matt who sacrifices everything for him, and makes sure that he is always comfortable, no matter what else is going on. His Matt who loves him unconditionally and brings light into his life. His Matt.

They make their way beneath the awning, and Matt immediately becomes giddy with joy upon seeing the river which flows a lazy path beneath the wooden gazebo. Shaun wished he could keep his hands steady enough for a photograph. 

He can hear Matt rambling about something, but it is as if water is in his ears as he reaches into his pocket to dig out the box which burns to the touch like fire. 

The gazebo floor was cold, and unforgiving against his knee as he got into position. He didn't care. He wanted this to be perfect for the love of his life. Matt was still rambling about how gorgeous it all was. 

"Matt," Shaun is almost surprised at how steady his voice comes out, but it's easy for him to do this in a weird way. He knows what he wants, and he has always wanted Matt. The man turns around, and whatever he was about to say dies on his tongue as he stares. "I want to make you my own. I... I... I swear I practiced this to many times in the mirror but gosh the sun is shining on you so nicely, and I always forget how handsome you are. This is the first time I've really looked at you since I've been here and I have no doubt in my mind that this is the best decision I've ever made... So please make me happy about this decision and tell me you're willing to marry me. I know I'm just some dumb kid from Ohio, but I'm a kid who will love you, I promise. You mean so much to m-."

He doesn't even have time to get out all of the words before Matt is on his knees too, pressing a kiss to Shaun's lips and sliding the ring on his finger. 

"You absolute stupid son of a bitch, I was supposed to be the one to propose." Matt swears at him between kisses, and laughs with messy hot tears. Shaun laughs too, and holds the boy close as a familiar noise assaults them. 

"Shaun.." Matt pulls back with pursed lips and closed eyes, obviously trying not to laugh. 

Shaun looks at the boy sheepishly, and goes a bit red as he recognizes what the sound is. "Yes?" 

"Did you forget to check the weather app?" Matt blinks his eyes open to look at the boy he could now call his fiance. 

"Maybe." The boy mutters under his breath, dimples showing deeply with his bright smile. 

"I am the luckiest man in the world, who is going to marry the dumbest." Matt says before pulling the man in by his jacket for another kiss. 

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this short! It's not my best work but I thought I would go ahead and post it. If you ever wanna talk more hcs, reach out to me on twitter or insta @Simping_Soup!


End file.
